


Kinktober 12. Anon Sex

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reminiscing, it's one sentence, one short mention of alcohol and drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 12: Anon SexWhat if... Tony and Stephen had crossed paths years ago? Before finding each other for real?





	Kinktober 12. Anon Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the latest installment of my Kinktober (or Softober, as I've started to call it). Once again I fail at smut or at really honoring the prompt. I hope that it's still a fun read.

Tony stared down at Stephen's naked back, his eyes tracing the line of his spine and the occasional scar marring the beautiful skin.

He slowly and carefully put his fingers on Stephen's neck and stroked down, taking care to hit each and every single vertebra until he hit the scar in the middle of Stephen's back.

There were no words. How could he explain that he remembered the beautiful line of Stephen's back and a stupid scar, but not the fascinating face and mind that belonged to it?

Stephen moaned softly and relaxed into the bed like a contended cat. "Like what you see?" he murmured and Tony could hear the smile in his voice.

Fuck. Tony swallowed hard and made a decision. "You know I do. I told you so when we first met."

Silence and a slight tensing of the body underneath him but Stephen didn't sit up to get dressed and portal away so the situation was still salvageable. Or so Tony hoped. 

"I've always wondered", Stephen said simply. "The way you looked at me. Touched me the first time... as if you'd never had before."

"If I remember?" The thought that it had been _Stephen _who he had met and fucked at some nameless gala so long ago... he would have forgotten all about it in his haze of alcohol and drugs but he could still remember the way Stephen had arched into him, hoarsely begging for more, to fuck him harder, to grip tighter. "Not much," he confessed. Beyond Stephen's beautiful responsiveness that was.

"Neither do I." Stephen turned his head to the side and Tony laid down beside him so that they could look at each other. "I was in a bad place back then and just wanted to feel something." He closed his eyes as if embarrassed at the admission. 

Tony gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face and kissed him slowly and deeply. Stephen, as always, eagerly kissed back and moaned softly. "I didn't hurt you? I seem to remember that I got pretty rough with you. I must have bruised you." 

Stephen shrugged. "That's what I wanted back then." A far cry from now where Stephen preferred tenderness and slow, drawn-out lovemaking, just like Tony himself.

"I didn't even ask your name."

"I knew who you were. That was enough. I was still trying to keep that part of myself separate from my public life back then. Seriously, Tony. It was a great night, considering." 

Considering, yeah. "I prefer this, now. Knowing how exactly you like to be held and fucked. Knowing _you_."

Another slow smile. "So do I." Stephen's eyes closed and he shifted a little bit closer. "Never thought that I'd get another chance. You were all I've ever wanted and almost never allowed myself to have. I was really pissed off and bitchy the day the last of the bruises faded from my skin. I wanted to keep a memento, to remind myself that it had really happened."

Tony hated seeing bruises on Stephen's pale skin, even from his own hands. He'd been hurt more than enough after all. Love, tenderness, possessiveness, the urge to protect and cherish - all of that and so much more swirled through Tony. His rested his hand on Stephen's back again and stroked the soft skin, delighting in the moan of pleasure he got in return. "Real enough now?" he asked teasingly and moved his hand down.

Stephen arched into the teasing touch and grinned at Tony. "You might have to remind me again. And again. I can be slow on the uptake sometimes."

Tony grinned back. "With pleasure," he promised and continued to caress Stephen's back softly.

**Author's Note:**

> [@](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)


End file.
